The present invention relates to a new and improved mechanism for providing a self-extinguishing candle.
Candles are used in a variety of environments for decorative and environmental effects, among others. A conventional candle, once lit, continues to burn until it is manually extinguished or the entirety of the candle is consumed. There is a significant risk that a burning candle is forgotten, and thus continues to burn unsupervised.
Structures have been developed to limit or control the extent of a burn of a candle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,286 to Snuggs discloses a candle-extinguishing apparatus which includes a plurality of stops which extend through the side of the candle and retains a sliding wick collar which is intended to snuff the candle flame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,214 to Ronnback discloses a candle distinguishing apparatus which includes a heat shrinkable plastic sleeve that, when heated by the candle flame, shrinks about the burning end of the candle to extinguish the flame. The foregoing and other devices are in general inefficient in operation and/or cumbersome to operate.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a device that may be utilized with a candle, and a candle incorporating such a device, to provide a self-extinguishing feature and which is efficient in operation and economical in manufacture.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a candle-extinguishing device apparatus that may be easily removed from the candle after operation to permit re-lighting and continued use of the remaining candle portion.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device that can be interconnected with other similar device units to form a unitary construction that exhibits increased stability within a candle and allows multiple re-lightings of the candle to be performed.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, the candle extinguishing device comprises a generally tapered, member adapted to fit upon and surround a candle wick and be embedded within a candle body, and may include a depending stem portion. The upper portion of the member includes a barrier that isolates the wick from the candle body when the candle burns down to a certain level, and may have a small recess surrounding the wick. As the wick and candle burns, the barrier is exposed to isolate the wick from the melting candle wax, while the recess continues to hold a small pool of melted wax, allowing the candle to continue to burn for a relatively short additional time. When the wax in the recess is burns off and the height of the wick recedes to the bottom of the recess, the wick is deprived of additional fuel by the barrier and of oxygen by the closely constricting neck portion, and the candle is extinguished.
A grip or handle-like element is located at the upper edge of the device. When the barrier is exposed by the candle burning down to the level of the device the grip is exposed, and allows the device to be gripped and removed from the candle when the candle is extinguished. Removal of the device re-exposes the portion of the wick previously surrounded by the device, which may then be relit and the candle continued to be used.
A candle incorporating the invention may be supplied with a plurality of units, stacked upon each other to allow multiple instances of re-use as each device is encountered and in turn manually removed.